


A Little Light Reading

by johnsidney



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, WODEHOUSE P. G. - Works
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, POV Jeeves, Reading, Shaving, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: Jeeves意外住院臥床，甚至無法順利閱讀。Bertie一如以往，熱心的想要協助他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Light Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504365) by [Wotwotleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh). 



這不是個能夠從頭說起的故事，因為我最初的記憶沒能保留下來。在有限的認知當中，此事始於我在一間陌生的房間轉醒過來，還有一位陌生女子站在我的床邊。

起初，我只覺得腦袋正在隱隱作痛，一抹慘淡的陽光提醒我時候不早了。過了一會，我才注意到房內另一人的存在。出於某種無可名狀的理由，我首先想到的竟是：我睡過頭了，因此Wooster先生過來叫醒我。我驚坐起身，卻被一陣來自胸腔中右側的疼痛給牽制。我往後倒，發出身不由己的悶哼。

「Wooster先生？」我探問道，聽上去不像自己發出的聲音。

「不、我的鴨鴨，」這答覆顯然有著女性的音色，「這裡只有Hodge太太，你的護士。」

此時我才竭力想睜開眼睛。當我終於做到時，我看見－－模糊得驚人的視線－－一位莊重的白衣女子，帶著慈祥的微笑端詳著我。

「您...好，Hodge太太。」我說，不敢肯定現在是什麼時刻。

「午安，Jeeves先生，你再次醒過來真是太好了。」

「我能請教這是什麼地方嗎？」

「當然了，鴨鴨。你這是在聖湯瑪斯醫院呢。你已經醒醒睡睡好些時候了，可憐的孩子。今天早上你遇到了嚴重的事故，我想你是出來跑腿的，開著你主人的車，被一台在冰上打滑的車子攔腰撞上。」

我努力回想，卻一無所獲。事實上，我只能記起前一晚，當時我坐在廚房列著所需採購的物品清單。頭痛在各方面阻止著我憶起更多事情。我想用手按按額頭，右臂卻無動於衷。我低頭一看，發現它被繃帶包懸著。

「我的傷勢有多嚴重，Hodge太太？」

「噢，傷得不輕但還過得去。右手臂嚴重骨折，也斷了三根肋骨，還有輕度腦震盪，但你正在康復，很快就能恢復健康啦。」

「Wooster先生是否知情...？」

「他當然知道！他像隻緊張的兔子跑來跑去，確保我們將你安置在獨立病房，接受最好的治療。」

我環顧房內，終於能夠看清四周。這是一間設備齊全的病房，寬敞的空間安放了幾把看上去相當舒適的椅子，陽光從裝有薄紗的大窗戶透射進來。我開始能夠嗅到玫瑰的香味。一叢賞心悅目的粉色花束插在我床邊的矮桌花瓶中，並附有一封以紫丁香色信封裝著的卡片。

「那是Biffen太太送的。」Hodge太太順著我的視線說道，「一位Silversmith先生打來說明天要來探視你。還有一些俱樂部的小夥子們也打來慰問，你很受歡迎啊，Jeeves先生。至於那些，」她繼續說，「是你年輕的主人帶來的。」她指著擺在花瓶邊的兩本書。

我立即認出這兩本書，它們近期都被我放在Wooster先生家的房間床頭櫃上：一本精裝版史賓諾莎著作－－這是來自Wooster先生的禮物－－和一本Shakespeare的十四行詩合集。

我承認，我被這樣的舉動給打動了。我目前自然是處在無法閱讀的狀態，但我仍情不自禁微笑起來。

「他似乎是個好孩子，那個Wooster先生。」護士強調。

「是的，Hodge太太。我無法再找到一位這樣善解人意的雇主了。」

「嗯，我肯定他很快又會回來看你的。我要去忙了，鴨鴨。有需要就按鈴吧。」Hodge太太離開了，而我又陷入了昏睡。

－－－

我不確定自己睡了多久，以我目前的狀態去感受時光的推移非常困難。然而，當我醒來時，我再一次感覺到房內還有別人。這一次，在我身邊的不是Hodge太太，而是Wooster先生。他坐在我床邊的一張椅子上，從他凍冷的鼻子與臉龐看來，我推測他剛從寒冷的室外進來。

「Jeeves！」他一見我醒過來，便脫口而出。

Wooster先生是那些不會掩飾情緒、不戴面具的年輕紳士之一。儘管他可能試著假裝，卻仍不脫那堅毅不拔的脾性。哪怕有一絲情感洩漏，便能在他臉上一目了然。而現在，他明顯驚甫未定的神態幾乎要使我禁不住想握住他的手以示安慰。

「晚上好，先生。」但我只是這麼說。

「老天，Jeeves！你差點把我嚇死。你還好嗎，老傢伙？」

我突然感到一陣強烈的不適，這種感覺在我上次清醒時還不是那麼明顯。我的頭依然在隱隱作痛，我的肋骨亦然。我的手臂痠麻，繃帶下的表皮也傳來劇烈的疼癢。「我好多了，先生。」我坦白。

「可憐的老Jeeves！」

「我恐怕，先生，您的車已經－－」

「全報銷了，」他聳聳肩，「但不過是一台車，算什麼呢？想想這些年他們生產這些玩意的速度有多快。我更擔心這世界上的Jeeves庫存量，他們已經該死的短少了，真該做個定期盤點以免突然售罄了。」

「謝謝您的關心，先生。護士已經保證，我的傷勢比起生命威脅，更多的是生活上的不便。但做為您的私人紳士，我恐怕短期內將無法為您派上用場。」

「噢，別擔心那種事，Jeeves。我們Wooster在非常時期也能挺過去，我能處理，你想休息多久都行。」

「非常好，先生。」

他憂心忡忡地環伺房間，「他們待你還好嗎？有把枕頭弄軟、把水壺洗乾淨之類的嗎？」

「就我目前所知，先生，他們待我很好。不久前我的知覺才逐漸恢復過來，不過...」我策動了一下，肋骨漸強的不適使我畏縮。

「是的，Jeeves？」

「一點嗎啡是喜聞樂見的，先生。」

Wooster先生極其迅速的跳起來按下呼叫鈴，那氣勢使我不免擔心他會將我床邊的水壺撞掉。在按了數次鈴後，他回到椅子上。「好了，」他說，「你就好好坐著，我們很快就能將一切打理好。」

「謝謝您，先生。」

他突然高興起來。「我說，我給你帶了點東西，幾本書幫你排遣寂寞時光。我希望你不會介意，呃、我進了你的老窩，順手拿了幾本出來。」

「我留意到了，先生。謝謝您，您設想非常周道。」

「如果你想，我也可以去最近的書店弄幾本新貨給你，換換口味什麼的。」

「我不願這麼麻煩您，先生。」

「胡說，Jeeves。想要什麼僅管說，說出來就是你的了。」

「先生...雖然我很感激您的慷慨，但恐怕目前的狀態不容許我閱讀，就算我可以用雙手輕而易舉拿起書本翻頁，我的眼睛也尚未準備好接受這項任務。」

Wooster先生看起來嚇壞了，「噢、Jeeves！這太糟糕了！」

「會好的，先生。」

「對，但這真可恨！我想起小時候割盲腸的事了。唯一能夠讓我免於無聊的就是Dahlia姨媽偷塞給我的《男孩周報》了。」

「我應能忍耐的，先生。」

但他看上去仍思慮萬千。就在這個時候Hodge太太循著呼叫鈴進來了。當她忙著照應我時，Wooster先生靜靜坐著，眉頭因深思而蹙在一起。很顯然他緊咬著方才的難題不肯鬆手。

Hodge太太離開後，他再次開口。

「Jeeves，我想到解決的辦法了。」

「是嗎，先生？」

「沒錯，而且我不接受反對意見，Jeeves。」他語重心長的說道，「我要讀給你聽。」

「先生，我絕不認為您應－－」我出聲，但他伸手阻止。

「我不想聽到否定的答案。Wooster可不是會放任朋友受苦的那種人，你不介意我把你視為朋友吧，Jeeves？」

「不介意，先生。」

「那就這麼辦吧。」

「非常好，先生。」

我答覆的語氣，就如Wooster先生常說的「鬱鬱寡歡」。這一直是我堅守固有原則、與雇主保持合理關係的專業手段。我發現這能在他們心中留下暗示，一種錯覺，彷彿我在某種程度上凌駕於他們之上。換言之，當有必要對年輕紳士施以指導或管理方針時，這也有助於提高我的份量與公信力。

實情卻是，我被深深的感動了。我並未欣然接受目前迫於傷勢所需的臥床狀態，更別提連報紙上的字句也無法吸收的窘境。因此，我並未與他抗爭到底。

「那好！」Wooster先生勝利般地說道，然後他拿起了《史賓諾沙的哲學》。

－－－

我不太記得我們的第一輪床邊朗讀發生了什麼。Wooster先生有著悅耳宏亮的男中音，加上注射嗎啡後的助眠效果，將我帶入了深沉的睡眠之中。直到隔天早上我都沒有醒過來。

儘管肋骨和手臂仍使我極其不適，我的意識在一定程度上已經比昨天清醒許多。我吃了適足的早餐，並在我叔叔Charlie Silversmith的陪伴下度過愉快的一個小時，他特地從Deverill趕來探望我。Wooster先生直到近傍晚才來。

「實在很抱歉，Jeeves。」他說著將外套掛好，在我身側坐下。「我自己打點一切的時候總得花上不少時間。」

「沒關係的，先生。」

「我希望你沒有跟百般聊賴作伴，如果百般聊賴是我想說的話。」

「沒有，先生。Silversmith先生來探望我了。」

「噢，你叔叔Charlie吧？真好、真好，可惜我們錯過了。」

「是的，先生。他向您問好。」

我們如此往復寒暄了一番，Wooster先生便開始坐立難安起來，彷彿他正準備拋出一個難以啟齒的話題。「Jeeves，」他說，「有關我們的朗讀活動。」

「您發現這樣的交流不太恰當嗎，先生？」

「噢、不，不是那樣的，老傢伙。能幫上朋友的忙，我高興都來不及呢。只是、呃...我其實不太想這樣說你的老友史賓諾沙，畢竟你這麼抬舉他，但是...」

我抬起眉毛佯裝出狐疑的態度，「您不喜歡史賓諾莎嗎，先生？」

「我的意思是，該死、我敢肯定他是個了不起的傢伙，但他的作品...嗯，有點沉悶吧。我昨天讀的那麼一點就讓你睡著了。」

「也許，那不適合消遣閱讀，先生。」

「我敢肯定不是。我的意思是，就拿這段來說吧。」他翻開夾有緞帶的一頁，讀道：

「物質界的公理是必然而非偶然。這種必然是本性的顯現，即萬物存在於神內，但神性又是萬物的內因，故需在永恆的形式下看待萬物。再者，此基礎論述說明事物的整體性，說明沒有事物是獨立自存的，必定脫離時間的綿延，並在永恆的形式下表現出來。 我讀完只想說，蛤？」

「我能理解您的觀點，先生。」

「這都說的什麼呀，Jeeves？」

「這是本質上的問題，先生。」

「哼嗯，是的、好吧。既然對你來說都差不多，我們何不讀點其他的？」

「非常好，先生。」

「你不反對來點Shakespeare吧？」

「當然不了，先生。」

「好咧。」他拿起那本十四行詩，隨手攤開我經常翻閱的段落，再次讀道：「你女人般的面容由造物主親手造就，你是我殷切仰慕的情婦與情郎......」

到此他停下來，清了幾次喉嚨，為自己倒了杯水。大口飲盡後，他繼續讀道：

「你的心如女人般柔細溫婉，  
卻未曾染上反覆無常的惡習；  
你的眼睛比她們的明亮清澈，卻不虛偽造作；  
比起她們，你的眼眸更真誠，更閃亮，  
流盼之間使萬物生輝；  
你的風采蓋世，讓眾美盡失顏色；  
你迷惑了男人的眼神，勾走了女人的靈魂；  
造物主本來把你塑為女人，而他興起陶醉之際，  
在你身上誤加了一樣東西，  
對我來說它毫無意義；既然......」

至此他又支吾起來了，睜大眼睛瞥了我一眼，我則用靜待來回應他充滿疑問的目光。他清了清喉嚨，將書本抬起好將他的臉埋在我的視線之外，然後繼續。

「既然祂將你遴選出來供女人行樂，  
把你的愛給我，把身體給她們。」

在這個當口，我勢必要恬不知恥的坦白：Wooster先生的驚慌失措總能在一定程度上取悅我。

我不會動用到「落井下石」這個字眼，儘管這是我們初期雇傭關係的部分要素。我很喜歡Wooster先生，從未希望在他身上加諸實質的傷害。我不願將他的痛苦與尷尬當作笑柄，雖然我意識到為了在他捲入的諸多事件中達到滿意的結果，這樣的做法極為省事。我最初只將之視為同情心被觸動的愉悅，甚或是一種參與其中的快感。但眼下這特殊的狀況，我注視著那片嫣紅色逐漸爬上他的頸項後，又佔據他隱沒在書頁後方的臉龐，我感覺這當中還有其他的什麼，在根本上吸引了我。

不論那是什麼，我知道我想要感受更多。

－－－

Wooster先生將書本放下時，我謹慎地戴上一張面無表情的面具。他的臉頰仍然是燒灼的。但很顯然，他也正試圖要用淡漠掩飾一切。

「你知道，Jeeves，」他說著邊翻閱書頁，忙著躲避我的視線。「我不知道你有沒有遇過這種事，但有時候讀老William S.的東西，總讓我覺得這混蛋在推我的手肘、對我眨眼呢。」

「確實是，先生。有關淫猥物事的含沙射影一直是Shakespeare善施的手段。」

「學校裡那些傢伙有時會拿他開玩笑，你本來以為他是那種在森林裡深居簡出、安靜體面的老頭，過著修道士般的生活然後為他的藝術所苦。誰知道呢，結果他反而是那種會在桌下偷傳淘氣小紙條，然後被叫進校長辦公室的類型，事實擺在眼前，你永遠說不準。」

「說得好，先生。」

「你覺得他說的這個殷切仰慕的情婦與情郎是怎麼回事？要我說這真是匪夷所思。」

「我很確定這是英國文學的學術議題之一。」

「不過，我想他還是比一些現代作家內斂多了吧。」

我發現自己被這話題轉折給驅策。「的確、先生，」我試著加重公正客觀的語氣，「可以想想D. H. Lawrence的作品。」

Wooster先生皺起眉頭尋思道：「不就是在沙漠裡跟sheikhs什麼什麼的那位嗎？」

「不、先生，您想到的是T. E. Lawrence。我所指的是一位詩人兼小說家。他最新的小說因為過於淫穢，以至於在義大利或法國以外都無法買到未經審查刪節的版本。」

「老天！這小子也寫淫詩嗎？」

「他的詩作必然被視為...充滿感召力的，先生。」

「唔。」Wooster先生說道，這話題便就此擱下。這個下午便平靜的過去了，他又讀了一些詩，但沒有一首像方才那樣激起宛如二十歲青年般的動人反應。

－－－

隔天早上，在和善的Hodge太太協助下，我試著起床並在房內短暫的走動。每走一步我的肋骨便會發疼，我很快便感到疲倦且頭暈，但有這短時間的機會伸展雙腿已讓我不勝感激。

Wooster先生來的時候－－還有半個小時就要中午了－－我坐在窗邊的一張扶手椅上，一條毯子覆蓋著我的雙腿。這年輕紳士關切的看著我。

「呃，Jeeves，」他說：「你能夠起身真的很好...活動筋骨什麼的...但我擔心。這樣好嗎？這樣明智嗎？這樣來回走動又跳進扶手椅裡，什麼的。」

「謝謝您的關心，先生。不過，醫生也建議適量的運動，可以提高免疫力、促進血液循環。」

他並未被說服。「唔，我想我們該聽他的話。我只希望他沒有胡說八道。」

「他是個稱職的醫生，先生。」

「你這麼認為就好，Jeeves。」他拉了一張椅子過來坐在我對面，手裡的紙包引起了我的注意。他必然是留意到我的視線，整張臉顯而易見的明亮起來。「我給你帶了點東西，Jeeves。」他說著，執起那個紙包。他的視線移至我動彈不得的手臂，「噢、我最好幫你拆開它。」

「勞您費心，先生。」

他解開繩子及包裝紙，拿出一只精緻的銀色盒子。「一盒刮鬍組，」他解釋，將盒子翻過來放在手上。

「謝謝您，先生。您真是非常慷慨。」

「這沒什麼，Jeeves。我、呃，不想傷害你的自尊心還什麼的，但你開始變得有點像那些曾經跟Bingo Little攪和在一塊的赤色黎明先驅者了。」

我用另一隻手碰觸自己下巴及面頰上的鬍茬。「是的，先生。我恐怕目前的狀況不容許我維持慣有的面貌。」

「當然了，Jeeves、當然了！我完全理解且深表同情。在知道你對鬍子的觀感後，我相信這整件事肯定讓你感覺很不好。事實上，我在想我能不能...嗯，要說出來反而怪不好意思的，但...」

「是的，先生？」

「呃，我想我可以幫你刮一下。」

我陷入了短暫的無言以對。我的心沉入驚駭當中，並花了一點力氣才確保固有的淡漠神情。

「我不認為這是必要的，先生。」我使用了最冷酷平淡的語氣。

Wooster先生表現出短暫的尷尬，但熟悉的頑性又快速佔據了他的雙眼。這在我們無數的交鋒中是很常見的眼神－－是一個年輕紳士準備好抗戰到底的眼神。

「聽著，Jeeves。」他說，昂起首來，「我知道你很講究禮節規範什麼的，但你也必須承認這可是非常時期。你不可能喜歡放任自己的臉長蘑菇吧，就當作是年輕的主人在報答你，這些事你為我做了無數次。」

我能感受到意志被削弱，但我堅守陣地。「Wooster先生，當我為您刮鬍子時，我沒有將之視為一種協助。打理您的服裝儀容是我作為男僕的職責之一，先生。」

他皺起眉，手指在那只剃鬚組上敲擊著，顯然是被勸退了。我設想他會將此事擱下，但他深吸了口氣，撐起他的肩膀，再次開口道：「Jeeves，」他說得很快，「我堅持。」

也許是出於疲倦，或者是我的腦損傷，或是前一天下午的閱讀活動所牽引出的異樣情緒。無論是什麼原因，我都發現自己完全無法拒絕他。當我答應他時，我簡直無法相信這話會出自我的嘴巴。

「非常好，先生。」

－－－

Wooster先生看起來為我的同意配合大為震懾，但他趕忙盛來一盆溫水，並讓刷子起泡。他將椅子拉到我身側開始動作。我倆一語不發，直到他將手指輕放在我的下巴，準備抹上刮鬍膏。我為這突如其來的碰觸給嚇了一跳。

「噢，Jeeves！」他叫道，立即將手抽離，「你還好嗎？我碰到你的傷口了？」

「沒事的，先生。我只是嚇了一跳。請繼續。」

「好咧。」他說，我則注意到些許紅暈再次染上他的臉頰。我希望自己的臉沒有如此違背我的意願，並欣慰刮鬍膏將起到遮掩的效果。

Wooster先生輕手輕腳地抹著刮鬍膏，我感覺這非常安定心靈，因而闔上了眼皮。

「Jeeves，」Wooster先生一會兒說道，近乎無聲的呢喃。

「是的，先生？」

「只是確定一下你是不是還與我們同在呢，老傢伙。我要開始刮了。」

「非常好，先生。」

他仍持續說著話，刀片緩慢地滑過我下巴的稜線。「你知道，Jeeves，你跟我說的那個叫D. H. Lawrence的傢伙......」

「是的，先生。」

「呃，他可把我嚇得不輕啊。」

「是嗎，先生？」

「是啊，Jeeves。那之後我去書店挑了幾本他的詩集。根據你的形容，我還以為那些詩會以『曾經有個男人來自南塔基特島』開頭呢。」

「我想他的作品不如您的預期，先生。」

「沒有，Jeeves，並沒有。」他短暫的停頓，在水盆裡將刀片打濕，接著說道：「要我說的話，他似乎有點冷漠，說是孤僻可能更恰當。好些傢伙悶悶不樂，時不時還有些鼓著胸脯的女孩遇見在海上高舉船槳的青年什麼什麼的。」

「也許他的作品不太符合大眾口味，先生。」

「倒是有一個，」他說著輕抬起我的下巴，滑過刀片，「讓我想到Edgar Allen Poe與Madeline Basset的交會之類的概念。」

「相當耐人尋味，先生。」

「說的是個鄉下人在鄉間轉悠，有個女孩始終在小屋後頭癡心想望，然後他還寫了點花朵勾引蛾子什麼的，完全就是Madeline Basset，就是那些你所能想到的滿口胡說八道。但接著這個鄉巴佬突然開始欺侮那些幼小的林間動物，謀殺小兔子之類的，而那個小屋後頭的倒楣姑娘似乎嚇得魂飛魄散了。」

「是的，先生。您所說的是〈Love on the Farm〉，或可稱為〈Cruelty and Love〉。」

「就是那首，你知道啊？Jeeves。」

「是的，先生。」我睜開眼睛直望進他的眼裡，誦讀詩篇的最後一節。

「接著他的嘴湊向我的嘴！接著  
他黑亮的雙眸投向我，宛如鉤子  
鉤住我心弦！他的嘴唇與我的相遇，  
甜蜜的火海朝我奔湧而來，於是我溺斃  
在他身下，死去，並發現死亡如此美好。」

Wooster先生，在我短暫的誦讀期間，始終面無表情、睜大雙眼，手裡拿著刀片呆坐著。卻突然間別過頭去，忙不迭地往水盆裡潤濕刀片。「老天，」他喃喃：「你真的知道，不是嗎。」

「是的，先生。」

「那好吧。」他繼續說道，並未轉身面對我，「也許你可以解釋一下這個『死去，並發現死亡如此美好』，我一直覺得熱戀應該是，呃、愉快的。」

「詩本身自然有諸多解法，先生。不過，在這個例子之下，我個人傾向於將死亡解讀為屈從的隱喻。」

「屈從，Jeeves？」

「是的，先生。法語中經常將熱情的最高境界，即浪漫的交歡時刻，以『la petite mort』代稱之，意旨感知器官的暫時失能－－即在交合的過程中，瞬間向其愛人展現完全的屈服。」

Wooster先生迅速將雙腿交疊起來，將刀片放進水盆中。

「你知道嗎，Jeeves。」他將刀片取出時啞聲道：「我從來不是什麼讀詩的料。」

「不是嗎，先生？」

「不是，Jeeves。我想，總得來說......不是。現在把詩留給別人去探究吧，我們該讀點別的。」

「聽您的，先生。」

我了解到，此事定有慎重考慮的必要。


	2. Chapter 2

當天晚上，我等待著睡眠將心中的千頭萬緒給彌封，卻無法抹去Wooster先生那紅著臉、大眼圓睜的景象。我尋思了一番，對於接下來該讓他讀些什麼，卻未能尋得適切的答案。我從中獲得了樂趣，想著他若讀了《Fanny Hill》會作何反應？結果自然是可預料的。我的目的不是要嚇唬或冒犯這年輕紳士，我只想設法挑逗他。

使我悔不當初的是，這個想法突然引發了不可預期的生理反應。我的脈搏加快，我的臉頰變得燙熱，並感受到我下身明顯的策動。 出於驚駭，我掀開被褥、掙扎著起身。瞪著睡褲襠部的隆起，希望它消弭下去。但它沒有。

「該死！」我咒道。

允許自己感受Wooster先生的體貼入微是一回事，亦或時不時的，沉浸在無傷大雅的幸災樂禍是一回事。但這情勢發展全然背離了我的原則。我決無意對抗我的雇主，或是堅守我慣常的疏離，即使他刷紅的臉頰使我陷入了肉體的慾望當中。

我強迫疼痛的身體離開床鋪，徑自走入盥洗間。我打開水龍頭，將頭探入冰冷的清流之下。驚慌足以暫且消緩狀況。但當我揉著頭髮要取毛巾時，另一個回憶便不請自來了：Wooster先生指尖的觸感，追索著我下巴的稜線，輕巧地抹去我臉頰上的泡沫。我驚喘著以未受束縛的那隻手抓握住洗臉檯邊緣，我的膝蓋隨之下沉，我的下身再度感到一陣緊迫的悶疼。

是時候了，我如此決定，Wooster先生為我閱讀的任務必須到此為止。這小小的說書活動早已失序，而我的視力幾乎復原。我自己便能做到，他不必再為我閱讀，更不用說再容許他為我剃除鬍茌。到了早上我必須告訴他，冷漠但不失尊敬，說明我已不再需要他的服務。

與此同時，除了屈從自己別無選擇。若我無視身體上的需求，強迫自己入睡，不受限的潛意識將不會憐憫我的床單。我無聲地詛咒自己，將顫抖的手探入睡褲中。

－－－

儘管我一點也不希望Wooster先生重啟近日的閱讀活動，卻未能有幸如願。

我醒來後不久，醫生為我做了點檢查，了解到我的傷勢復原良好。他要Hodge太太為我剪除額前的縫線，Wooster先生便是在這時進來的。

「嗨呵 、Hodge太太！嗨呵、Jeeves！」他掛著大衣邊說道：「我剛和醫生聊了幾句，他說你很快就可以回家了，Jeeves。大好消息，是不是？」

Hodge太太誠摯的輕笑：「別太興奮，年輕人。還要好一會你的紳士才能為你調酒、燙褲子呢，最好讓他多休息，否則就要再次看到我啦，別鑄下大錯！」

「噢、那有什麼問題！老天爺，我可不會－－」他停下，似乎是突然間意識到她正在做什麼，潤紅色瞬間充盈他的臉蛋。「噢、我說，那不會很痛，是不是、Jeeves？」

「不會，先生。」

「好了，」Hodge太太說，「這就行了。你會留下一點疤痕，但癒合良好。」 她和藹地拍拍我的手臂便離開了，留下我與Wooster先生獨處。

他若有所思地注視了我一會時間。「我敢說那很適合你，Jeeves。」最終說道。

「先生？」

「疤痕啊。那給你增加了某種氣質……我想說什麼來著？」

「我說不準，先生。」

「頹廢。大概。或者是粗曠。對了，我想粗曠更適合。有一天，等你有孫子的時候，可以把他們放在腿上，跟他們說那是你跟一幫凶神惡煞纏鬥時得到的戰利品。」

出於難以推敲的理由，我發現他的說法極度的討人喜歡，卻又深深的使人心煩意亂。我在Wooster先生的長期雇傭之下，這也不是他第一次讓我身陷困境，介於要莞爾地拍拍他的頭，或是伸手彈他耳朵的兩難之中。在審度思量下我保持平靜：「謝謝您，先生。」

他坐在床邊的椅子上，歉然地笑道：「唔，Jeeves。我怕今天沒能讀書給你聽了。」

「不要緊，先生。」

「我想說，我不太確定該讀什麼才好，你懂嗎。我想過要帶我那些懸疑小說過來，但我想那些玩意不在你涉足的領域，是不是？你大概會在頭兩頁就知道兇手是誰了。所以看你高興吧，Jeeves。給個方向，我就馬上給你弄一本來。」

「那不是必須的，先生，」我的語氣，可能比我所預期得還要冷淡。Wooster先生的臉沉下來，我感到一陣懊悔。

「喔？」他說，試著表現得漫不經心。「怎麼了，Jeeves？你不喜歡我們的讀書會嗎？」

「這項活動相當令人...樂此不疲，先生。我也非常感激您的體恤。然而，我不願再繼續給您平添麻煩。」

「胡說，Jeeves。一點也不麻煩。」

「您必然有更多社交活動需要親自赴會的，先生。」

「噢、好了，Jeeves！我的日程表上都是空檔，沒什麼是必須做的。所以僅管說，我會－－」

「那不是必需的，先生。」我堅定的重複。

Wooster先生看來受傷了。「好吧，Jeeves，好吧。如你所願。但老實告訴你，我挺享受整個過程的，所以我希望你不是真的覺得麻煩到我才拒絕的。」他短暫的陷入沉默，皺著眉頭輕敲著椅子的扶手。接著他又開朗起來：「反正，我人在這裡。有什麼我可以幫你做的嗎，Jeeves？拉窗簾？倒杯茶？我想過要弄幾杯給你，但他們肯定會發現然後把我攆出去。那些護士和醫生都是兩隻腳走路的獵犬。我小時候割盲腸，表妹安琪拉給自己惹上麻煩，就為了偷塞一盒糖果給我。」

我突然覺得房內的氣氛很沉重，「我想我應該去散個步，先生。」我說。

他詫異地看著我，「散步，Jeeves？不、不、不，絕對不行，老傢伙。外頭冷得要命，你只是因為這些繃帶才能多少起身活動的。現在絕不是讓你在寒風中漫步的時候。散步，開什麼玩笑！」

「我只希望能夠伸展雙腿，先生，」我扼要地說道：「我想在走廊上來回走動一下便足夠了。」

「噢！啊，那就沒關係了。」他說，雖然看上去沒有被完全說服，倒也不再提出爭論。他站起身，執起我未受傷的那隻手臂，輕柔的協助我下床。

這個當口，我發現我昨晚的異常情感似乎銷聲匿跡了。除卻一開始Wooster先生進入病房時，看到他的臉確實使我心跳加速，至到方才我都還沉潛在輕微的窘迫與自我厭惡當中。

然而，我一感受到挽在手臂間的Wooster先生的手，他身上令人陷入迷惘的古龍水氣息，就像一座大壩在我面前決堤，昨夜的情感再一次洶湧地將我淹沒。我屏住一口氣，幾乎要躺倒回床上，但Wooster先生的手臂攬上來圈抱住我。

「你還好吧，Jeeves？」他喚道。我很高興他擔憂的視線正緊盯著我的臉，而不是停留在更靠近我下身的位置。

「還好，先生。」我回答。「我只是突然有點頭暈，請將我的晨衣拿給我，若您方便的話，先生。」

－－－

Wooster先生協助我穿上晨衣時，我這才發覺自己在打一場必輸的戰爭。當他為我調整領口時，指尖擦過我的後頸，我感到自己為那觸感所折服。我再也無法估量一切代價－－我著迷了。

接著一個勢在必行的想法入侵了我。

我平靜地輕咳道：「先生。」

「是的，Jeeves？」

「我完全沒有注意到您對我們的閱讀活動如此喜愛，若您真的很想繼續，我想我無法拒絕。」

Wooster先生站在我身後。我無法看見他的表情，但我聽得出他語氣中夾帶著希望，「真的嗎，Jeeves？」

「是的，先生。」

他來到我面前。他的笑容介於靦腆與勝利之間。「唔，當然是求之不得。但怎麼突然改變主意？幾分鐘前你還抵死不從呢。」

「先生，」我說，在他靠過來為我闔上晨衣時低聲說道，「出於一時的念頭，我想起有本小說應能投我們所愛，一本浪漫歌德小說，先生。」

他打上晨衣的繫帶，看上去是不假思索地，用手順著我的軀體撫觸而下，以撫平晨衣上的皺褶。我祈禱他並未注意到我加快的呼吸。對我而言，在一般情況下，如此碰觸Wooster先生的身體，是尋常的日常活動。這於我始終都是自然而然、毫無影響的行為－－不過是我應盡義務的一部分。如今我納悶，他是否曾經因那些碰觸而產生與我現在同等的痛苦。若答案肯定，我卻從未自他的神情中看出一絲異樣。

即使他注意到我目前的生理狀態，他也沒有表現出發現的跡象。我為晨袍的遮擋功能感到慶幸。

「喔、啊？」他說，「你是說那種有著佈滿荊棘的古老廢墟，瘦骨嶙峋的角色在狂風呼嘯的荒野中蹣跚而行，諸如此類的東西？」

「正是，先生。」

他咧嘴而笑：「Jeeves、這聽上去就是我們所需要的，書名叫什麼？」

「叫《The Fatal Revenge》，先生。」

「Jeeves，老傢伙，」他說，熱情地緊按住我的肩膀，「你終於－－就像我們的老朋友Anatole說過的－－拿出點真材實料了。」

－－－

起初，我對自己的作為不勝惶恐。我在心浮氣躁之際提出建議，無疑是有欠考慮。但當Wooster先生開始讀它時，我回憶起這本書的諸多細節，多少卸下了心頭的重擔。

《The Fatal Revenge》，或稱做《The Family of Montorio》，是一部三卷的巨作，以一種能夠讓Wooster先生這樣的紳士無聊到粉身碎骨的風格寫成。在過去曾撩撥我心弦的一幕，則埋藏在第一卷的極深處，在好幾章勞苦功高的書頁之下。我很肯定Wooster先生的耐性會在我們接觸到那一幕前被磨滅殆盡。

然而，Wooster先生使我吃驚，他的恆心有別以往。連續幾天，他毫無怨言地頌讀下去。在此期間，我被澆熄的情感又再度沸騰起來。我了解到，儘管有點困難，也要習慣動用我的左手為自己刮鬍子。我盡可能避免任何重蹈覆轍的事件。日子平靜卻惱煞人的過去。我的康復非常順利，不久後我便帶著嚴格的處方回到家中靜養兩個禮拜。

我預期這項閱讀活動會在我回到公寓時無疾而終。然而卻沒有。接下來連續三天，我們每晚都在客廳共度恬靜的閱讀時光，我的雙腳伸展在躺椅上，Wooster先生則坐在我對面的扶手椅，我倆都啜著一杯白蘭地。

到了第三天，我所企盼的終於到來。Wooster先生開始沒耐性了。

「Jeeves，」他說，「你知道我不是愛抱怨的人。」

「當然不是，先生。」

「但是，要是你讓我老實說，你選的這本書開始讓我不太高興。」

「是嗎，先生？」

「是啊，Jeeves。我告訴你為什麼。每一章都寫滿了不少好東西，火球灑落山嶺，兩個小夥子潛伏在古老的廢墟中，遭遇森林裡的猛獸，還有僧侶發瘋之類的。然後我們花了五百九十七頁看這個Cyprian和Ippolito談論詩歌藝術和屬靈主義等等有的沒的。」

「是的，先生。這本書恐怕不是此領域內最負盛名的一本典範。作者如此膠著於心靈層面，無疑可歸因於他任職於愛爾蘭教堂的頭銜，人的志業多半會在早期作品中成為行文的阻礙，我尤其認為他令人著稱的一點是－－」

「Jeeves。」

「先生？」

「讓我們，姑且把Maturin先生的教士生涯放到一邊去。」

「非常好，先生。」

「把它留到其他下雨的夜晚吧。」

「好的，先生。」

「我現在關心的是，這該死的玩意什麼時候才會講到重點。」

「若您覺得這本書不夠有趣，先生，我完全能夠－－」

「不、不、不，Jeeves。問題就在這裡。我已經讀得津津有味根本停不下來。我覺得我至少要知道告解者Schemoli到底在煩什麼。快要進入最後一章了，現在我們讀到Cyprian選讀那份該死的手稿，有關一個該死的女孩對某個該死的小夥子心心念念。我不認為Madeline Basset會覺得這太多愁善感。」

「言之有理，先生。」

「而這個Ippolito似乎頗堪玩味，他讓我深深地聯想到Bittlesham勛爵讀的那些Rosie M Bank小說。」

「無可避免的相似，先生。」

「我打算忽略這該死的一大段，直接跳到可能比較有趣的章節，我敢肯定那些特別重要的線索就藏在其中吧。反正我們也幾乎要讀完這一章了，是不是？讓我們繼續。」

「非常好，先生。」

「我讀到哪了，Jeeves？Cyprian已經對Ippolito提出他對文學的什麼什麼見解了，Ippolito在埋怨要是故事中的女孩也能愛他就好了，然後Cyprian說Ippolito正是這個可憐的姑娘死於心碎的主因，然後......啊，從這裡開始。」

我的雙手與腦袋起了寒噤，我的胃開始翻攪。我這才發現我們已經讀到那關鍵的一幕，那驅使我選擇這本該死著作的橋段。在我能夠捏造任何藉口阻止他之前，Wooster先生讀道：

『她又何以不為我而活呢？Cyprian，你只是在嘲弄我的虛榮心。』

『不，』Cyprian說道，他挺身，整個身子籠罩下來；為這突如其來的動靜所趨策，－－『不，我無意欺騙你；她的精神在我們周遭逡巡，為求真相，見證真理。聽我說，Montorio，你是否仍愛她？』

『你不過是在嘲笑我的輕信。』Ippolito笑著說。

『不，在她的靈，她近在咫尺的靈面前，也就是我現下所感受到的，我絕無戲言。回答我的問題，你是否仍愛著她，Montorio？』

『我能嗎？』Ippolito回答，將他的視野拋向蒼穹，「如果她的精神確實存在當下，它應能滿足於我心之所嚮。』

『就在當下，』Cyprian迫切地說道，『就在當下，且就在我們附近，它尚未灰飛煙滅。』

『好事者，你是什麼意思？你要我做什麼？』

『將我想像成她，』Cyprian說，跪坐在Ippolito膝下，掩蓋住他的臉。『將我想像成她，給我一個吻。』

『你這好事的男孩。』

『只要給我一個吻，她的精神就會離去，心悅臣服的消散而去。』

『空想之人，你就你的意願與我交往，而我從未吻過同性，就如你所願的吻吧。』

讀完這些文字，Wooster先生闔上書頁，將書擺放在大腿上，沉默的兀自坐了好一段時間。這是第一次，我發現我完全無法讀懂他臉上的神情。


	3. Chapter 3

「Jeeves，」他終於開口，以一種我未曾聽過的緊繃語氣，「你在戲弄我嗎？」

「戲弄，先生？」

「奚落，Jeeves。嘲諷，挖苦。」

我的心往下一沉，卻直起身以冰冷的視線注視他。「我對這個字有足夠的認識，先生。我只是為您的指控表示驚訝。」

「我可能是個傻瓜，Jeeves，我不會羞於承認這一點。但我可不是無可救藥的笨蛋。」

「先生，我不會貿然如此評價。」

他沒有立即回應我。他站起身，走到壁爐邊，從銀色的菸盒中取出香菸。在他將菸點燃並經過一段冗長的吸吐後，才再次開口道：「噢，你會的，Jeeves。你會，而且你已經這麼做了。」

「Wooster先生，我－－」

「『智商無足掛齒』，如果我沒記錯的話，你是這麼形容我的。我確實沒有你擅於出謀策劃的聰明才智，或是在.....呃，各領域百科全書般的知識。但該死的，我會說我對人的天性還算敏銳。當我被玩弄的時候，我還是知道的。」

我沒有回答他，我頹喪的靜靜坐著。在我倆的關係中，我第一次感到害怕－－不是害怕他可能做出的決定，而是害怕我的踰矩早已超出可以彌補的疆界。

再一次意味深長的吐納後，他說道：「沒有錯，那首十四行詩絆住了我。但你明知道會勾起我的好奇心，還是提出了Lawrence先生的詩作。」

「先生。」

「然後你刻意選讀這本書，從頭到尾都帶著那奇怪的眼神。事實上，你古怪的態度已經持續好幾天了。多數人不會注意到，但這種事逃不過我的眼睛，Jeeves。我已經認識你夠久，足以發現事有蹊蹺。你早該知道。結論就是你一直有意要挑釁年輕的主人。如果這是你的意圖，你已經成功了。你得到了我充分的關注。」終於，他迎上了我的目光，他的態度軟化下來：「除非......」

「先生？」我詰問道，希望他並未聽見我的嗓音微顫。

他走回他的椅子，但沒有坐下。相反的，他彎身抬起方才擱置雙腿的墊腳椅，將它擱放在我的面前。他坐下來，膝蓋幾乎要與我的碰觸。他的藍色雙眼盈滿深邃的情感。

「如果我沒理解錯誤，我會說你拿Cyprian捉弄我這個Ippolito。」

一陣暈眩感衝擊而來，我強迫自己保持鎮定。「先生，」我以最為冷酷的語調說道：「我相信現下超乎尋常的狀況，已為我倆的心靈及情感造成極大的不適。如果您能允許我這麼說，先生，您已不慎縱容自己墮入異想天開的境地。您對方才讀到的情境所做出的解讀，儘管可以理解，卻是完全錯誤的。如果您願意停下來回想故事的序章，您會發現敘事者已經闡明了塞普瑞安無非是那位消失的高貴仕女Rosolia。」

他踟躕起來，困惑不已：「什麼？」

「Cyprian是個女人，先生，只是喬裝成一名年輕的男僕。」

Wooster先生目瞪口呆地看著我，他的嘴半張著，臉頰如我所想尷尬的燒紅起來。這一次，我並未從他的狼狽中取得一絲快意。「但是－－」他發難，卻無法擠出半句想說的話。

「我很抱歉，先生。您非常慷慨－－真的非常慷慨－－在我靜養期間為我讀書，但我起初就不該答應您，致使我倆的和諧關係發生不必要的衝突，我只怪我自己未能見好就收。」我掙扎著起身。 他無語的站起來想協助我，但我揮開了他的手。

在尚未痊癒的狀態之下，我盡快回到我的臥室。再一次癱臥在床，我將臉面向牆壁，陷入愁雲慘霧之中。

Wooster先生確實，有些時候，是個敏銳得該死的年輕紳士。

－－－

隔天早上，我在一夜未眠後早早起床了。我感覺我必須為這個狀況採取行動，最起碼，要重建生活的原始秩序。儘管我還不太能夠履行諸多職責，至少還能著手一些例行性工作。

我決定從茶開始。要執起一個盛滿的早餐托盤是不可能的，但一只杯盤應該輕而易舉。在心中設立了這個簡單的目標，我開始艱難地打理今天的自己。

當我聽見廚房裡不明確的動靜時，我已經設法洗了個澡，刮了鬍茌，並且正在想辦法穿上我的褲子。我看了一下床頭櫃上的鐘聲，指針還沒來到七點半。要Wooster先生在這個時間點起床絕無可能。

我原以為那會是Arterberry小姐，Everard爵士和Blennerhasset夫人的廚子，她就住在Wooster先生的隔壁。Blennerhasset爵士及夫人將Arterberry小姐借給Wooster先生，在我住院期間為他料理三餐。但是，她至今都是用自己的廚房準備這些餐點，我無法想到其他可能會使她改變習慣的理由。

等我終於著裝完畢來到廚房，我驚訝地發現Wooster先生站在爐邊，將雞蛋敲進嘶嘶作響的平底鍋中。我差點就要退回到我的房間，但他已經注意到我了。

「啊，Jeeves，」他說，很快地抿著唇笑道：「早安。」

很顯然他也沒睡上一晚好覺。他沒有刮臉、頭髮只是胡亂地梳理，雙眼則透著沉重的疲倦。

「早安，先生。請問您.....需要協助嗎？」

「不，Jeeves，我想我可以自己來。你可能不敢相信，但我這些天已經能煎上一兩顆雞蛋了。」

「非常好，先生。我記得Arterberry小姐......」

「她今天感冒了。」他很快地瞥了我一眼。我懷疑他在閃爍其詞，但並未說些什麼。「總之，」他聳聳肩膀：「恐怕你得多擔待我幾天了。」

我艱難的嚥下一口氣，看來這個早晨無法如我所願的度過了。「非常好，先生。」

「別這麼鬱鬱寡歡，Jeeves，一點感激又不會少塊肉。」

「我很抱歉，先生。我無意讓您覺得我不知感恩。」

他放下雞蛋，先將水壺添滿，再重重的放在爐火上。接著他轉身面對我，背部抵著爐檯。「那全是胡說八道，你知道的。」他說。

「先生？」

「Cyprian其實是Rosolia假扮的這件事。」

我曾徒勞的奢盼，他不會再提起這個話題。我不自覺的踟躕道，「我向您保證，先生，」我說：「故事本身便是如此陳述的。」

「可能是吧，Jeeves。但是那不重要。我才不在乎Cyprian會不會在第三卷把他的鬍子扯掉，然後說他其實是Mary Pickford、Winston Churchill還是我的Agatha姨媽。Ippolito實際上認定，他要吻的人自始至終都是他那忠心耿耿的男僕，這一點並沒有改變。」

「先生，」我平靜淡然地說：「我相信您搞錯重點了。艾波利托朝思暮想的並不是塞普瑞安，而是Cyprian講述的故事中，那位被描繪得栩栩如生的年輕女士。」

「那個年輕的女士就是Rosolia 。」

「沒有錯，先生。Ippolito認識到，Cyprian，在那個當下，只是他轉移情感寄託的替代品。」

「瞎說，Jeeves。完全胡說八道。你不可能靠著稍微煽情的文學作品，就想刺激一個小夥子改變本性。」

「我恐怕不能理解您的意思，先生。」

「我想說的是，Jeeves，如果－－只是打個比方－－Roderick Spode為我朗讀目前為止刊印過的所有情色刊物，那也不會讓我有想吻他的衝動吧。肯定早有蹊蹺，你知道我在想什麼嗎，Jeeves？」

「不知道，先生。」

「我在想Maturin這個傢伙想寫一個小夥子愛上另一個小夥子的故事，但他就是沒法打破僵局。搞不好他當時還在為那些文壇老頑固的批評煩心呢。叫什麼什麼來著，Jeeves？你昨晚跟我提到的，他的那齣舞台劇。」

「Bertram。」

他猛抬起眉毛：「再、再說一次，Jeeves？」

「這是那齣劇的名字，先生。」

「現在你真的在嘲弄我了。」

「沒有，先生。」

他注視著我好一會時間。 我並沒有錯解他的神情。他正渴求著我，望眼欲穿。我從未見他流露出這般神情，因而感到一股電流貫串了我的身體。

「再說一次，Jeeves。我只想確認我沒聽錯。」

「Bertram，」我柔聲地重複，向他靠近。「很抱歉，先生。您的蛋要焦了。」我傾身向前，伸手將爐火關掉，我的肩膀幾乎要碰觸到他的。我準備退開之際，Wooster先生的右手輕輕地勾上我的背。他將我拉近，我動彈不得，感到他的體溫及他飛快的心跳抵著我的胸膛。

好一會時間我不敢輕舉妄動。受傷的右臂徒勞的垂在身側，我不免為自身憋扭的困境咒詛了幾句。很顯然這個擁抱尚未結束，我慢慢抬起我的左手，輕柔地放在他的後頸上。他輕喘著將他的下身貼緊我的。

「Jeeves，」低吟著，他炙熱的呼吸依附在我的臉頰上，「這就是我要溺斃在你身下，死去，然後發現死亡如此美好的時刻嗎？」

「但願沒這麼快，先生。」

－－－

Wooster先生沒有回答我。當他開始吻我時我一動也不動，從我的頸子吻至我的下巴。一個奇怪的想法竄進我的腦中－－他在幾天前便與我做過愛、與我接過吻、愛撫過我，但是用那把泡沫刷和刮鬍刀，而非他的唇和指尖。他採取同等溫柔的力道，並同樣追索著我臉龐的稜線。我闔上了雙眼。

「Jeeves，」他突然呢喃，他的唇在我的唇上輕輕游移，「我很高興你站在這裡讓我這麼做－－這肯定很符合騎士精神什麼的－－但我開始懷疑那個Pygmalion（指Cyprian）會怎麼想，你還享受這一切嗎？」

「溢於言表，先生。」

他的嘴唇再次擦過我的，但我所期待的吻並未落下。我紋風不動，但他卻等著，極其耐心的，等我的意志力瓦解。那並沒有花太久時間。我摟緊他，吻住他，比我所預期的還要猛烈地深入他。他則以愉悅的呻吟回饋我。他的手向下滑落至我的臀部。

「這還差不多，Jeeves。」他在我鬆手時喘道：「你也折騰得太久了。」

「我不願以下犯上，先生－－」

「得了吧，Jeeves。以下犯上一直都是你的專業領域。你現在可沒理由停下。」

「非常好，先生。」我回答，隔著他的褲檔紮實地攫住他。他驚叫出聲，卻仍頑強地頂著我的手掌。

「老天，Jeeves。」他啞聲：「有那麼一下子我怕你就要失手了。」

「我相信您會發現我的手非常有力，先生。」

「我會說它確實是很舒－－噢、上帝保祐！」

他說話的時候，水壺笛音在身後的爐上響起。我試圖關上把手，但Wooster先生按住我的手腕， 他斥道：「看在上帝份上，別停！」

他抽身離開爐檯，帶著我移動，用空閒的那隻手在身後摸索，直到它成功將火源關閉。水壺陷入沉默。但不知怎地，在忙亂的過程中，他的手腕碰到平底鍋的把手，就這麼被撞掉在地板上，被遺忘的雞蛋和燒焦物全灑了出來。我倆愣在原地，瞪視這一片狼藉。

我將手從他身上輕輕抽離，「我懷疑，先生。」靜靜地說道：「廚房不是從事這些活動最適切的地點。」

Wooster先生驚甫未定地說：「跟平常一樣，你又說對了，Jeeves。如果Hodge太太發現我讓你站在廚房從事劇烈運動，我的小命就不保了。」他回頭將他的灼熱視線迎上我的，以低沉嘶啞的嗓音說道：「你最好到床上去，Jeeves。」

「好的，先生。」

「我的床。」

「非常好，先生。」

他扯住我褲子上的皮帶孔，優雅地拉著我朝臥室門走去。

－－－

「Shakespeare就是個屁蛋。」幾分鐘後他向我宣布，他正將自己委身於凌亂的床鋪，並將我拉倒在他身上。

「是嗎，先生？」

「那傢伙沒有遠見，Jeeves。」他上氣不接下氣的說，摸索著我褲頭上的鈕扣。

「您這麼想嗎，先生？」

「說到那句祂在興起陶醉之際，在我身上誤加了一樣東西， 對他來說那毫無意義。如果你問我，那真是目光短淺。你想想看這樣一個傢伙滿世界跟人說自己是Avon的詩人，卻連一點點的——」

「先生，」我說，反手協助他解開我的褲頭，「別在意艾馮的詩人了。」

「Jeeves？」

「將Avon的詩人從您的腦中擦去。」

他緩過氣來想說些什麼——「好咧，Jeeves」或其他類似的短語，無論是什麼我都能揣測出來——但我的嘴湊向他的嘴，甜蜜的火海朝我倆奔湧而來，接著我倆便有段時間無暇再以言語交流了。

———

「書寫的力量，是嗎，Jeeves？」Wooster先生嘆道。

我們躺在一起，筋疲力竭但心滿意足。我仍在復原中的肋骨因早先的使力掀起疼痛，但我發現自己一點也不在意。

「千真萬確，先生。」我喃喃道。

「早知道對你讀書可以導致這麼好的結果，我幾年前就會設法實行它了。當然不包含你被撞的那一段就是了。」

「您真是設想周到，先生。」

「也許這就是為什麼Florence Craye老想塞些嘮嘮叨叨的文學著作品給我。我一直覺得她想塑造我，但我似乎很容易把文意徹底搞錯。」

「我記得，先生，她所選讀的書單總是不盡如人意。」

他打了個寒噤，「說得對，Jeeves。你不難發現一個人在讀了幾頁《倫理學種類》後就卡在書頁間動彈不得了。事實上，當年我讀完第一段時，曾經短暫地考慮過從此走向禁慾主義。」

「我能理解您的感受，先生。」

他盯著天花板一會，迷失在想法當中。「Jeeves，是誰說過這樣一句話，『對一段美麗的友誼來說，沒有什麼比文學交流更來得關鍵了』 。 」

「我說不上來，先生，」我承認，「我並不熟悉這句引言。」

「哼嗯。好吧，聽起來像是某個人說的某句話。」

我發現自己禁不住笑了，「嗯，某個人確實是這麼說的，先生。」

他轉頭看我，抬起一邊眉毛。「喔？誰說的？」

「當然是Bertram Wooster。」

Wooster先生的臉色——從原先的潮紅色——轉變為更深的嫣紅色。他的手臂攬過我的胸膛，將滾燙的臉頰靠在我赤裸的肩膀上。

「Reginald Jeeves，你真是無與倫比的人物。」

我輕柔地吻上他的額頭，「謝謝您，Wooster先生。您也一樣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你對引述到的任何一部作品感興趣，請見下方：
> 
> 1.《史賓諾莎的哲學》，作者的引述出是1924年發行的《The Philosophy of Spinoza Selected from His Chief Works》，Joseph Ratner的版本。
> 
> 2.威廉莎士比亞的14行詩第20首。
> 
> 3.《Cruelty and Love/Love on the Farm》由D. H. Lawrence所作，最早的版本作於1913年，稍後於1928年修繕了第二個版本。
> 
> 4.《Fatal Revenge, or; The Family of Montorio: A Romance》，Charles Robert Maturin著於1807年。
> 
> 5.『對一段美麗的友誼來說，沒有什麼比文學交流更來得關鍵了』 －－這句話是引述梅子叔（P. G. Wodehouse)，出自1932年的〈Strychnine in the Soup〉。


End file.
